Karvyna Kandesta
Origin & History Genie are both the descendants and lesser forms of the all powerful Djinn, one of the 3 original creators of the physical plane and all that inhabits it. While the existence of the Djinn is an integral part of existence, the creations necessary for lesser forms of the beings to come into existence were not met until much later. In an effort to prevent the destruction of the planet, Cuciralia Karvyna (Later referred to, but improperly labeled as the first Djinn) harnessed the supernatural energies of her homeland and refined its unstable properties to produce a physical core that could tether her to the vastly untapped energies of the universe itself. In doing so the limits of what Cucira could do were instantaneously evolved far beyond anything the world had previously seen. Her physical body was destroyed in the transformative process, but from it, she was born anew. With this new form Cucira gained access to the power to call upon the primal flames of creation and used them to obliterate the meteor fields that threatened to destroy the planet. Though the process was so draining her new physical body gave out on her, the sheer force of will she possessed ensured that the power she created would be left behind, and because of her sacrifice. The Djinn ensured that her bloodline would continue to survive in the physical world, in the form of Genie. In the absence of his mother, the young son Cucina discovered the core his mother left behind. Over time his knowledge of how to use the core, which received him as it's new master with open arms, progressed and he eventually rose to the height of his own power. It was shortly after his rise as the King of Karvyna Isla that Cucina's grandfather Incited a war with intentions of global devastation. Cucina and his siblings reunited under the banner of their father to stop him. In the midst of the final confrontation Cucina showed his power to them all for the first time. Manifesting the raw power of the genie core into an awakened state of power. The force form. He used this overwhelming force to push back his grandfather's army and peacefully incapacitate them. With such ferocious power, Cucina was the only member of his family that came close to a match for his Grand father, and even he....fell short. Rather than trying to eliminate the threat that Al'Duuron was, he tried to reason with him, begged him to stop. He tried with all of his being to appeal to the man that had helped to bring him up, the man that spoiled him and protected him. He just wasn't in there. In a last ditch effort Cucina tried encasing himself and Al'Duuron in a large Crystal prison, this however was impeded by his Grand father deciding to impale the young king. As he felt the life begin to leave his body a dense black burning shadow encircled him and then he was floating in darkness. Moments later he returned with a glowing white mark upon his head, and a fierceness that no one had expected. With a single great power the threat was no more, and Cucina returned to his self made him warning everyone that he would be watching, and he would no longer show mercy on those that would seek to harm life. The King eventually built himself a family, with his two sons Cicili and Cecil, his grandchildren Cenoka and Cyren, and his great grandchildren Ceynaia Jonyka Ardaine Al'Mecha Equyah and Cezoka, all of whom expanded upon the genie core and eventually developed their own unique variations as well as advancing the staple abilities of the Genie. Ability Breakdown The genie are a race of semi-supreme beings, which makes understanding all that they can do exceptionally difficult. While all genie ultimately use the same powers and have access to the same abilities, the way they manifest, and the extent to which each genie is capable of using them is drastically varied from genie to genie; their abilities can be broken down and divided into a few simple types called forms. IGNIS FORM The ignis form is the first and the fundamental building block upon which nearly all advanced forms are built. The Ignis Form grants it's user the power to freely manifest Genie Fire in their own unique way. though the mechanics of how each genie modifies and manifests their Ignis is different, their are signature abilities within the Ignis form that are shared among all Genie. Ignis Aramai'im - the power to speak light or fire into existence. Ignis Versitas - the power to manipulate foreign fire (fire no produced or created by their own power) Ignis Imperium - Total Control over any flame within a particular area (except those actively controlled by another genie) Ignis Infyrnos - The power to burn holes in the fabric of time and space with a dense black smokeless fire (This is used to enter and exit the dream dimension) CINIS FORM The cinis form is the secondary form of the Genie, while Ignis grants it's user control over genie's fire, the cinis grants it's user control over genies ash. the ash left behind when something is burned away by genie fire is extraordinarily toxic, as well as highly explosive. Very few genie spend much time mastering the cinis because it is at first glance not as effective. The well trained genie will find that while the Ignis is at first overwhelmingly powerful, the cinis is no joke. while the ash can take a while to accumulate, once there is enough of it, one can become virtually untouchable. Ironically, genie's ash is the only known absolute defense against genie's fire. Cinis Alkemis - the power to freely alter the properties and characteristics of genie's ash. this includes but is not limited to the density, explosive sensitivity, toxicity, weight, shape, and even texture. Cinis Magmiis - the power to liquify or fumigate genie's ash into a thick black tar like substance or a dense smoky haze, both of which are extremely toxic and have astronomical temperatures. Cinis Cemporium - Total control over genie's ash over a large area, in this state genie's ash becomes ignite with vivid flames and passively encircle their master, ready to defend them at a moment's notice. the genie's ash also takes on a manifesto and properties inherent to said genie's manifested powers. FUERGA FORM The third and final form (at least for most genie) is the fuerga form. A unique state in which the genie's power fully manifests. This causes drastic cosmetic alterations to the body as well as giving the user access to new fully evolved abilities unique to that particular genie. It is supposed that the Fuerga Form is a state of "limited access" to the powers of the djinn. In reality it is a glimpse at the final evolution of one's abilities based on their current state, and thus can very easily change. Gri Zeal - the last shared link between all genie. this state invokes the inner power of a genies to manifest as a semi-physical body of energy. because the energy of the genie is so intense in the fuerga form, it becomes physical, and thus with the help of the Gri Zeal can be reshaped into a massive solid entity with which they can use to fight. Vota Form the Vota form is actually rather unique in the sense that it requires 3 genies working in tandem to activate. the only exception to this 3 cell team rule was achieved by the genie king. By matching their energy frequencies and synergizing their power they can access the ancient divine powers of the djinn, on a much smaller scale of course. Pyram - a 3 point pyramid forged from pure energy, after its formation the entire structure is pumped full of Genie's fire and the structure is rappidly reinforced by flames from the outside to prevent the barriers destruction. Cosmica - an all powerful tandem attack that combines 3 seperate spheres of genies fire, each with their own gravity due to sheer density and size. with one in the center and two rapidly approaching from opposite sides the 3 spheres rotate and collide in a brilliant explosion. Staria - Arborom - Ventursus - Luxeat - Category:Ability Breakdown Category:Equipment